Un San Valentín distinto
by Sky Dragon Wings
Summary: Un sencillo intercambio de Valentín... y un nuevo comienzo para ella
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, lectores hoy quiero desearles ¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!, espero se la pasen muy bien y reciban mucho amor, porque yo ¡LOS ADORO! :3 Oh también hoy nos podemos alegrar de que es viernes xD, "a mí no me jodas, con San Valentín, es viernes y punto" dirán algunos; para ellos igualmente les mando un abrazo y un beso…y ya mejor dejo de hacer esto porque soy bien cursi y no creo que quieran escuchar todas mis cursilerías, así que aquí les dejo este primer two-shot ShadAmy. Espero os guste y a leer se ha dicho. **

**Evesh Skyle, fuera. **

**Firma: Los cielos serán nuestros**

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Hacía un precioso día en Mobius. Los pájaros danzaban en el aire mientras trinaban dulces melodías, las cuales, recogidas por el viento, viajaban a todas partes alegrando al mundo. La brisa era fresca y suave, y sacudía las ramas con aires casi celestiales. En las hojas y el pasto, brillaban las gotas de rocío, cual luciérnagas en pleno día. La lluvia había cesado y el sol se elevaba majestuoso en el claro azul del cielo.

Ahí, yacía una pequeña casita blanca y con tonos rosa pastel, de la cual una pequeña eriza rosa, salía brincando de alegría. Sus ojos eran verdes, cual esmeraldas y su cabello rosáceo llegaba a sus hombros, rozándolos suavemente. Vestía una falda purpura que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla mostrando sus esbeltas piernas y una blusa blanca con cuello de tortuga de manga larga, que contorneaba su cuerpo; con unas botas café altas, completaba su atuendo.

-¡Que precioso día!- exclamó sonriente- Que bueno que la lluvia cesó, antes del viernes…y ahora- giró hacia la derecha- podré ir al fin a la casa de Tails.

Se subió a su bicicleta y se encamino acompañada de la brisa que reía con ella.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Llegó a la casa del zorrito en menor tiempo del que creía. Tocó dos veces y una voz surgió detrás de la puerta:- ¡Adelante!- se oyó gritar.

La eriza entró y vio a Tails debajo del Tornado X, "de seguro haciéndole modificaciones otra vez" pensó. El zorrito amarillo de dos colitas salió cubierto de grasa y secándose el sudor con un pañuelo.

-¡Hey, Amy!- saludó-. Después de varios días de lluvia ya te extrañaba.

-Jajaja- rió- yo también, y mucho. ¿Aún no llega nadie?

-No- dijo mientras se limpiaba- eres la primera.

-Puntual como siempre- le guiñó el ojo-. Oye, ¿Y dónde está Sonic?-cambió el tema.

-Ya lo conoces, salió a correr como todos los días y todavía no llega. Esta semana trata de romper su record de velocidad

-Ah, muy bien- contestó un tanto decepcionada, habría querido que el erizo azul fuera el primero en ver su nuevo look. Olvidó eso y sonrió-. Entonces me quedaré contigo y ayudaré en lo que me pidas.

-Ok, gracias. Solo deja voy y me bañó ¿vale?

-Vale, y cuidado con resbalarte de nuevo con el jabón asesino- sonrió picara.

-¡Entiende que el jabón me atacó! Se puso bajo mis pies e hizo que resbalara, eso porque le disparé con mi rayo de reanimación y cobró vida. ¡Tuve que idear la manera en que se distrayera para volverle a disparar!- remilgó con un puchero

-Ajá, como no. Y yo soy Batman (no se me ocurrió otra cosa que poner, así que es Batman xD).

-Uff…no puedo contigo- seguía diciendo mientras se encaminaba al cuarto de baño-. Ah y ve abriendo la puerta a quienes llegan, por favor- agregó antes de que se escuchara como se abría el grifo de la regadera.

Amy fue a la sala y se recostó sobre uno de los sillones, con los pies colgando del reposabrazos. No le importó mostrar algo bajo su falda, al fin y al cabo no había nadie.

Minutos después, llamaron a la puerta y ella se paró a abrir. Eran Rouge, Knuckles, Blaze y Silver. Los invitó a pasar mientras los saludaba, todos la elogiaron por su atuendo y de lo preciosa que se veía. Amy sentía sus mejillas arder, pero se sentía alagada al mismo tiempo. Se situaron en la sala y platicaron, hasta que volvieron a tocar. Silver fue a abrir y se encontró con el Team Chaotix, Cream Vainilla y Mighty. Tails ya había salido del baño y también se encontraba sentado en un sillón al lado de Cream. Estaban todos a excepción de dos erizos faltantes.

-¿Dónde está Sonic?- pregunto Rouge que estaba sentada sobre Knuckles y el equidna le rodeaba la cintura cariñosamente. Ellos eran los únicos novios además de Silver y Blaze, quienes dentro de una semana cumplirían 5 meses, mientras que la sexy murciélago y el guardián cumplirían 8- ¿Por qué nunca avisa a donde va?

-No lo sé, se niega rotundamente a portar un comunicador- contesto Tails-. Pero, tampoco ha llegado Shadow ¿o sí?

-Pues yo si le avise- se defendió Rougue-. Ya saben cómo es- se encogió de hombros- conociéndolo tal vez ni viene.

En ese momento, una estela de luz azul paso y se detuvo frente a todos. Era Sonic .El erizo de alborotadas púas azules, ojos vívidos y sonrisa blanca.

-Lamento haber tardado- se disculpo mirando a ver a cada uno, deteniéndose en Amy. El erizo la miraba de arriba abajo, una sonrisa surcó su rostro y la rosa sintió sus mejillas enardecer-. Pero ahora que estoy aquí, comencemos- dijo y se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas.

-Pero aún falta el Sr. Shadow- dijo tímidamente una conejita de ojos café y pelaje crema.

-No te apures, tesoro- dijo Rouge-. Todos sabemos que no vendrá, y lo dejaremos fuera de esto así que no esperemos más y a darle.

-Como quieran- el zorrito se puso de pie sobre un banquito dándole la cara a todos-. Bueno como saben el viernes es San Valentín y con el motivo de eso, quisiera hacer un intercambio. Pasare una pecera con los nombres de cada uno anotado en un papelito, escogerán uno y ustedes serán el Valentín de ese alguien ¿os parece la idea?

Animadamente todos comenzaron a asentir y aceptaron la propuesta. Tails comenzó a pasar la pecera donde todos tomaban el papel, pero les advirtió que no lo abrieran hasta que todos tuvieran uno y cuando estuvieran en sus respectivas casas, y que nadie se debía de enterar quien le tocaba a cada quien.

Todos asintieron y cuando tuvieron el papel en sus manos, lo abrieron. Hubo algunas miradas de complicidad entre Charmy y Cream y unas más entre Mighty y Espio. Ella desdobló el papel con sumo cuidado y en él decía "Shadow". Suspiró, había tenido mala suerte en ser el Valentín del erizo más serio del mundo y no de su amado Sonic. El azulado se acercó a la rosa apenas ella había vuelto a doblar el papel y lo guardaba, se sentó a su lado en el sillón del cual Blaze y Silver ya se habían quitado.

-Te ves muy linda hoy, Ames- sonrió-. Cuando la lluvia se va hace que todo se vea más hermoso.

Las pálidas mejillas de Amy se tornaron rojas, como un tomate y su corazón latió con fuerza ante aquel comentario.

-Gra-gracias, Sonikku- repuso una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Ay, Ames pero no tienes el porqué enrojecer. Yo solo digo la verdad, mi linda hermanita nunca se había visto tan preciosa- rió

-Jajajaja si, gracias- "hermanita" así era como la consideraba, una hermana y no algo más. El alma se le fue al suelo ante esa confesión-. Bueno será mejor que me vaya- dijo mientras se levantaba y desdoblaba su falda- tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Queréis que te acompañe?- preguntó el erizo caballerosamente.

-No, muchas gracias- le brindo una tímida sonrisa. Sonreír era lo único que podía hacer para no derrumbarse en lágrimas-. Nos vemos- dijo y se fue trotando hasta la puerta y sin despedirse de nadie, salió. Tomó su bicicleta y pedaleó lo más rápido que pudo de regreso a su casa.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Se tumbó sobre la cama, desdoblando nuevamente el papelito y leyendo en voz alta su nombre

-Shadow…- se quedó con la vista clavada en las letras- ¿Qué cosas le gustarán?

La verdad solo había cruzado unos cuantos diálogos con el erizo azabache, y no eran los suficientes para saber las cosas que le agradaban y las que no. Bueno sabía unas pocas cosas de ambas, como las cosas que no le gustaban: no le agradaba Sonic, ni la compañía, no le gustaban las bromas y cuando le retaban. Las cosas que le gustaban eran: la soledad y dormir en los árboles.

Definitivamente no lograría nada con esa información. Hasta que el rostro de una blanca murciélago con ojos celeste le cruzó por la mente. Rouge. La chica espía era la única que conocía a Shadow y la que platicaba más con él. Tomó su celular y decidió marcarle. Contestó al tercer timbre:

-Hola, Rouge. Habla Amy- dijo ella primero

-Cariño, hola ¿Qué deseas?- parecía un hada madrina a larga distancia.

-Ah, oye se que Tails dijo que nadie se debe de enterar de la persona que nos tocó, pero…-hizó una pausa- a mí me tocó Shadow y la verdad no sé que darle.

-¡Oh, Chaos! ¡Te tocó Shad!- gritaba desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, sí ya, cálmate-la tranquilizaba Amy.

-Pues mira, tal vez te pueda dar una ayudadita ¿ok? Pero no se lo digas a nadie. Ven a mi casa en dos horas y te diré.

-Sí, gracias, Rouge- colgó.

"Espero y no seas tan difícil, Shadow the hedgehog"

**Muy bien ¿Qué les pareció? Espero y este inicio les haya gustado, mañana (sábado 15) lo concluiré, es que ahorita tengo que estudiar para el examen de la prepa y cosas así, pero sin falta tendrán la conclusión de este two-shot.**

**¡Dejen reviews, si les ha gustado! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Primeramente quiero decir: ¡LO SIENTO! Lamento no haber subido el capítulo el día que prometí, y pues la mera verdad es que no quiero dar escusas ni pretextos así que solo diré: Lo siento :c y bueno si os place leer la siguiente parte aquí se las pongo, está un poquito larga pero vale la pena leer espero y lo disfruten y también quería aclarar algo de la primera parte: Donde Tails dice que nadie debe de abrir su papelito hasta la casa de cada uno, nadie le hace caso y todos lo abren en ese instante (todos lo ignoran xD). Y la parte donde Rouge dice que dejan a Shadow fuera del intercambio, Tails no lo hizo, (además que Shadow les dará una sorpresota al final) Y bueno creo que es todo y sin más que decir… **

**¡Evesh Skyle se va!**

**Sonic the hedgehog no me pertenece le pertenece a SEGA C:**

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Después de dos horas, Amy se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de Rouge. Había decidido cambiarse de ropa (ya que la que traía inicialmente era solo para que Sonic la viera) un poco más cómoda: unos tejanos ajustados y que daban la ilusión de estar rotos de las rodillas, una camisa de tirantitos azul celeste y unos tenis blancos con franjas negras. Tocó la puerta suavemente y con un poco de desconfianza, al instante una chica murciélago envuelta en una toalla amarilla le abrió y la invitó a pasar. La casa de Rouge siempre le había parecido elegante y acogedora, además que ese lugar también era hogar de un erizo negro con ojos tan rojos como la sangre. La sala era color mármol y combinaciones violáceas se veían por todo el lugar. Rouge la sentó en su sillón blanco que estaba en la sala.

-Querida, iré a cambiarme- le dijo-. Ahora regreso.

-¿Pero y si Shadow viene?- preguntó tímida. No quería ver al erizo, aunque el seguramente no sabía nada del intercambio, a ella le dio pavor tener que estar con él mientras esperaba Rouge, desconfiaba de su poca habilidad para mentir si comenzaba a sudar en su presencia.

-¿Quién? ¿Shad? No creo que venga- contestó Rouge mientras se encaminaba a su cuarto-. Esta de misión y no creo que regresé hasta mañana. Así que no te preocupes.

-Ok- se dijo a sí misma mientras las mojadas pisadas de Rouge llenaban el silencio en el que se sumía por completo.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

-Muy bien- Rouge se encontraba frente a ella con un block de notas, mordiendo la goma del lápiz- ¿Y qué tal…- pensó- si le haces un stripper dance en su cuarto?

-¡¿Qué?!- escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo y casi se ahogaba con su propia tos de la impresión al oír eso-. ¡¿Estás loca?! Por supuesto que no-se sonrojó completamente.

-Bueno…digo que tienes un lindo cuerpo, y supongo que a Shadow le gustaría ¿o qué no?- la miró con picardía.

-Po-por supuesto que no- seguía tan roja como un volcán a punto de la erupció creo- repuso un tanto nerviosa.

-Ah ves, no sabes si a él le gustaría verte así

-Pero no. Eso no, Rouge

-Vale, vale. Entonces opción 105: descartada- dijo y tachó algo en la libreta.

Llevaba ya más de una hora en la casa de la murciélago y aún no sabía nada de Shadow. Odiaba eso, de verdad, lo detestaba. Deseaba que todo aquello terminara antes de que ella se volviera loca.

-¿Y por qué no simplemente le doy chocolates?- bufó cansada.

-A Shadow no le gusta el chocolate- respondió Rouge con naturalidad-. Dice que es demasiado…dulce para su paladar y que solo mencionarlo le provoca arcadas.

-¿Y un cúter?

-Él no se corta. Aunque lo veas emo, deprimido y solitario, no significa que se lastima.

-Pues…- se puso de pie lentamente y gritó- ¡ME RINDO! No encuentro nada que le guste y es más ¡CREO QUE NADA LE GUSTA!

-Tranquila, Amy- Rouge rodeó la mesa para llegar a su lado y rodearle los hombros-. Encontraremos algo, te lo prometo.

-Pero Rouge ¿cómo piensas encontrar algo si ni siquiera sabes por dónde empezar?- preguntó decaída.

-Claro que sé por dónde comenzar

-¿A sí? ¿Dónde?

-En su habitación

Y dicho esto, Rouge comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo, al cuarto de Shadow.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

-¿Qué? No, espera- Amy salió disparada hacia donde Rouge había ido-. Rouge, espera.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no quieres saber que le gusta?- preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, pero no de esta manera- se abrazó a sí misma, frotando sus brazos para tener calor. Extrañamente tenía frío-. No invadiendo su privacidad.

-Vamos, una miradita no nos hará daño- trataba de convencerla.

-Pero ¿y sí se entera?

-¿Cómo se enterara de algo que no diré?- ironizó Rouge- Ay deja de quejarte y entremos.

Amy lo pensó por un instante ¿de verdad quería ver que tenía Shadow tras la puerta? ¿A eso estaba dispuesta para saber que darle? Teóricamente ella nunca se quebraba tanto la cabeza para un regalo de San Valentín (excepto para Sonikku 7u7) pero ahora…quizás si estaba convencida de querer tronársela por ese erizo. Además de que a ella también le causaba curiosidad ver que tenía en su habitación. Volteó hacía la chica murciélago y sonrió nerviosa:- Entremos de una vez…antes de que me arrepienta.

Rouge giró la perilla; la puerta se abrió con un agudo chirrido, y entraron a la pieza. Un desierto tenía más cosas que su habitación. Las paredes de un color rojo escarlata se encontraban desnudas y sin evidencias de algún un cuadro, fotografía, póster o dibujo. Había una cama con un edredón y sábanas negras, una mesa de noche con una lámpara, un clóset con sólo 2 cazadoras colgadas y unas botas de invierno arrumbadas en la esquina y una pila de libros al centro sobre un tapete rojo…nada más.

-No jodas- exclamó Rouge- para eso mejor le haces el stripper dance.

-¡QUÉ NO!- gritó furiosa-. Debe haber algo por aquí que le gusté.

-Amy todo esto es su cuarto, ya no hay nada más que ver.

-Debe haber algo. Sigue buscando- le ordenó a la chica tanto ella se agachaba a ver debajo de la cama y en los cajones de la mesita, Rouge veía en las páginas de los libros y bajo el tapete. La bella rosa iba a desistir cuando se le ocurrió ver debajo del colchón y definitivamente descubrió algo.

-Mira, Rouge- llamó a su amiga.

-¿Qué encontraste?- llegó a su lado y observó lo que la eriza sostenía en sus manos. Era una cajita de madera de aproximadamente 10 por 20 centímetros y con las letras "MR" grabadas en pintura color oro, pero que ahora se desprendía poco a poco, parecía antigua. Amy decidió abrirla pero con cuidado excesivo, ya que tenía miedo de que se rompiera apenas hiciera un movimiento brusco. En el interior había dos fotografías, ambas en blanco y negro: en una se mostraba a una chica, de alrededor de 16 años con tez blanca, sonrisa sencilla y hermosa, y ojos cálidos, a su lado estaba Shadow cruzado de brazos, mostrándose con su típica apariencia seria, pero con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. En la otra solo estaba la chica, sentada en un banco y con un vestido que llegaba a sus rodillas, en ella se encontraba riendo y con la boca cubierta de betún, se veía adorable. Rouge y Amy contemplaron ambas fotos todo el tiempo que pudieron ya que eran preciosas, además que representaban el pasado del erizo azabache.

-Creo saber quién es…-dijo Amy al fin.

-Yo también- contestó Rouge aún embobada por las imágenes.

-María Robotnik- dijeron las dos al unísono.

-Así que ¿ella es la famosa María?- se preguntó la chica encuerada (forrada en cuero)-. Si que era bonita.

-Muy bonita- sonrió Amy-. Sencillamente preciosa.

Regresaron las fotos a la cajita y la pusieron en su lugar nuevamente. Salieron de la pieza para volver a la sala.

-Pues creo que eso es todo lo que tiene en la habitación, y no sabemos nada de nada sobre sus gustos- la espía se tiró en el sofá colgando los pies en el reposabrazos.

-Claro que sí-dijo Amy con ánimo-. ¿O acaso no te diste cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-Es una sorpresa- dijo la bella rosa mientras se encaminaba a la salida-. Una muy grande que debo preparar ahora.

-Pero, espera. Yo no sé, dime que es.

-No- canturreó á una sorpresa para ti también.

-¡Pero yo te ayude! Merezco saber- infló los cachetes con aires infantiles.

-Lo siento, pero debo irme. Capaz y te explique luego. ¡Adiós!- y salió de la casa a toda prisa, dejando a una murciélago muy enojada gritando altanerías a sus espaldas, las cuales ella ignoró. Montó su bici y pedaleó de regresó a casa.

"Espero nunca te enteres de esto, Shadow". Pensó para sus adentros.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Se movía de un lado a otro, de derecha a izquierda, de norte a sur. Buscaba cosas e información y halló varias fuentes confiables que le ayudaron a su tarea del regalo perfecto. Era mucho trabajo el que debía hacer, pero al final todo su esfuerzo dio frutos. Esa noche, a las 12 am, al fin terminó lo que tanto había trabajado, estaba exhausta pero una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

-Ojalá te gusté, Shad- susurró-. No tienes idea de cuánto sé ahora de ti.

Terminando de acomodar todo se fue a dormir. Mañana era San Valentín.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Se levantó temprano a pesar de que le noche anterior se había ido tarde a acostar. Se puso un vestido verde que combinaba con sus ojos, se amarró el cabello en una trenza y con unos zapatos de piso color café se sentía completa. Tomó una manzana y mientras la sostenía entre sus dientes, recogió una canasta con varias bolsitas de manzanas cubiertas de caramelo y pegadas a ellas había corazones con buenos mensajes sobre ese día. A ella le gustaba mucho dar esa clase de detalles, y no para que recibiera algo a cambio o que se sintieran en deuda con ella, no, era para que todos tuvieran algo de felicidad, aunque fuera poquita, pero felicidad pura al fin y al cabo. Salió de casa, puso la canasta delante del manubrio y montó su bicicleta…tarareaba cancioncillas sin sentido, pensando en Shadow.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Encaminándose a la casa de Tails, hizó varias paradas para entregar los pequeños detalles que tenía para cada uno de sus amigos. Primero encontró a Cream, Chesse, Charmy y Mighty recogiendo rosas en el jardín de la conejita. Les entregó su respectivo Valentín, al cual todos agradecieron con una sonrisa y un abrazo. Cream le dio unas galletas de canela recién horneadas y un precioso girasol en una macetita, Amy agradeció el obsequio y besó la frente de la conejita dulcemente. Se despidieron mientras prometían verse más al rato en casa del zorrito. Retomó su camino repartiendo las manzanas a cada uno de sus amigos mientras se acercaba más a la casa. Estacionó su bicicleta en la entrada, cogió la canasta y tocó la puerta.

-¡Ahí voy!- gritaron desde adentro y pudo escuchar algo caer con un golpe sordo- ¡Joder! ¡Maldita salsa!

Al instante un erizo azul abrió la puerta, en una mano traía un cuenco de salsa roja casi vacío, ya que la demás se encontraba sobre la cabeza del mismo. Amy apretó los labios tratando de no reír, pero no lo logró y estalló en carcajadas, que hicieron que el chico se molestará un poco, pero después de unos instantes acompañó a la rosa con sus risas.

-¡Chaos!- seguía riendo- luces tan coral (expresión usada en Bob Esponja xD para decir que tiene estilo)

-No te rías más, Ames- le espetaba Sonic quien ya había dejado de reír, pero que aún conservaba una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro- . Te haré lo mismo y de seguro no te gustará.

-Jajajaja, lo siento- recompuso la postura y sonrió- ¿Queréis que te ayude a limpiarte antes de que todos lleguen?

-Sí, por favor- dijo mientras la eriza cruzaba delante de él.

Amy dejó la canasta en el sillón y se sentó al lado del erizo con un trapito húmedo, y con sumo cuidado le limpió las púas mientras él le contaba sus peripecias con la salsa y la chica volvió a reír. Cuando creyó que estaba limpio se separó mientras le brindaba una tierna sonrisita.

-Listo, éstas reluciente.

-Gracias, Ames, eres asombrosa- dijo y en un rápido movimiento se inclinó hacia atrás del sillón, como una reverencia invertida para sacar un ramo de rosas blancas y rojas-. Feliz San Valentín, rosita. Eres la mejor amiga y hermana que he tenido (friendzone)

-¡Oh, Sonikku!- volvía a escuchar esa palabra: hermana. Sonic no sentía más que un profundo amor fraternal hacía ella y ya. Suspiró como si no tuviera una tormenta de emociones en el interior y le brindo una risita nerviosa-. Son preciosas- abrazó el ramo y después a él-. Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias.

En ese momento Amy recordó que ella también tenía un regalo para Sonic, fue por la canasta y sacó un recipiente transparente sellado perfectamente y con un moñito azul en el centro. Obvio se podía ver que había en su interior, un trío de apetitosos chilidogs y con un muffin de moras.

-Para ti, Sonikku- le extendió el paquete.

-¡Guau! Chilidogs de los mejores. Gracias, Ames- volvió a abrazarla.

Se sentaron a platicar mientras esperaban a todos, incluido Tails que había ido a hacer algunas compras. Minutos después tocaron la puerta y al abrirla se encontraban los Chaotix del otro lado y con sus respectivos regalos de intercambio. Los invitaron a pasar a esperar. Poco a poco llegaron todos y el último fue Tails, quien cargaba con una bolsa de refrescos y malvaviscos en forma de corazones. Pero él no llegaba. Amy se impacientó y llegó al lado de Rouge.

-Rouge, ¿y Shadow?- preguntó en un susurro.

-No lo sé- contestó de igual manera y se encogió de hombros. Al parecer había olvidado su enojo de ese día por no haberle dicho la idea sobre su regalo para el azabache-, ya van varias veces que le marcó y no me contesta, pero espero y no tarde mucho…espero- agregó con un tono sombrío.

Amy asintió aunque en su interior una tormenta de arena se desataba con una furia y tristeza descomunal arrasando todo. Regresó a su lugar junto a Cream y Espio, con una mirada desconcertante y perdida ¿y si Shadow no llegaba? Ella de verdad quería darle su regalo pero, esa no era su prioridad… no era solo eso, se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad quería era verlo. Un rubor coloreó sus bellos pómulos al pensar en eso, gracias a Chaos nadie se dio cuenta.

Cuando ya todos los presentes estaban listos decidieron que era el momento de comenzar, más sin embargo ella pidió unos cuantos minutos de espera para ver si el erizo negro aparecía. Pasaron los minutos y nadie llegaba, Tails le envió una mirada a Amy que solo podría significar impaciencia, la eriza se sintió un tanto avergonzada y al sostenerle la mirada asintió lentamente indicando que podrían iniciar. Se hundió en el sillón con la esperanza de que la tragará y desapareciera del lugar, no era la primera vez que pedía ese deseo, pero nunca se cumplía.

-Bueno…-dijo al fin el zorrito después de contemplar su reloj-, creo que es momento de iniciar.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Se encontraba conduciendo en su moto con dirección a la casa de la murciélago. Había pasado 3 días en misión y lo único que deseaba era tirarse en las limpias sábanas de su cuarto y dormir; le pesaba la cabeza, como si tuviera 10 bloques de concreto sobre ella, no lo soportaba, solo quería descansar.

Cuando llegó a la casa la descubrió desierta. Se dirigió a la cocina y en el refrigerador había una nota, diciendo que Rouge estaba en casa de Tails celebrando San Valentín, frunció el ceño un tanto divertido ante la mención de esa fecha. Hizo una pelotita con el papel y la lanzó al cesto mientras abría el aparato de dónde sacó una soda. Se sentó en la sala y encendió la televisión, en ella se mostraban centenares de especiales conmemorativos al 14 de febrero, ni un canal estaba limpio de "amor" ni siquiera los noticieros. Apagó la pantalla y dio otro sorbo a su bebida. En ese momento su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, bufó desesperado, sabía que era Rouge y por eso la había ignorado en las otras 6 llamadas que se presentaban en su buzón y los 4 mensajes que le llegaron. Cogió desganado su móvil y contestó: -Hola

-¡Shadow! Carajo ¿por qué no me contestabas?- le regañó la chica desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Porque no quería ¿para qué demonios me quieres?- sinceró

-¿No recuerdas que día es hoy? Para eso te deje la nota- antes de que él contestara, la murciélago continuó-. Tenéis que venir a la casa de Tails. Ahora.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo te lo ordenó, además…-se produjo una pausa dramática- Amy te quiere ver.

-Uhmm- gruñó- ¿y solo por qué una niñita me quiere ver debo ir?

-Pues sería de muy mala educación, nada propio de un caballero.

-Rouge ¿tienes idea de lo cansado que vengo? Me duele todo, la puta cabeza en especial ¿y tú quieres que yo vaya así? Estás loca y ahora ya deja de joderme- iba a colgarle cuando escuchó otra voz femenina hablando con Rouge, no alcanzaba a distinguir muchas palabras pero algo era algo.

-… ¿entonces no vendrá?- preguntaba la voz, se escuchaba entristecida y ahogada.

-Déjame convencerlo…- no entendió que más dijo-…es un malhumorado ogro.

-Dile que si quiere no venga...- ya no escuchó más.

Después de unos momentos, la espía volvió a estar al habla del teléfono y el habló antes que ella.

-Dile a Rose que si quiere verme estoy en tu casa. Yo no pienso pararme de este sillón- colgó.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás dando un largo y sonoro suspiró. "¿Ahora qué tendrás en mente, Rose?"

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Se encontraba nuevamente en camino a la casa de la blanquecina, para ver a Shadow. Cuando Rouge le dijo lo que el erizo había comunicado, su corazón latió con fuerza aunque no supo el porqué y de inmediato tomó la decisión de ir con él, se puso de pie y se despidió de todos, algunos la miraron con extrañeza y le preguntaron él porqué de su partida, ella solo se excusó con que tenía que hacer algo, todos se encogieron de hombros y la despidieron si más.

Llegó a la casa en el menor tiempo posible, se plantó frente a la puerta y tocó, hasta ese momento deparó en lo nerviosa que estaba y lo temblorosas que estaban sus piernas. Viendo que nadie abría se sintió aliviada y decepcionada al mismo tiempo, respiró rápidamente varias veces y se giró para marcharse cuando un "clic" la interrumpió. Volvió la vista para ver a un erizo negro con vetas rojas que brillaban cual rubíes y de inescrutables ojos carmesí, recargado sobre el umbral de la puerta la estudió de arriba abajo, y se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar. Amy caminó lentamente al interior pasando delante de Shadow y por solo un momento respiró el mismo aire que el chico, sus mejillas se volvieron a encender. Se sentaron en la sala, uno frente al otro mientras el aire iba y venía entre ambos cargado de miradas hasta que ella apartó los ojos avergonzada hacía sus manos, las cuales se encontraban inquietas jugando con un hilillo suelto del vestido. Ella quería hablar pero no sabía que decir, sudaba mares y creía que si abría la boca solo saldrían balbuceos sin sentido. Estaba inquietada pero ¿por qué? ¿Desde cuándo Shadow la ponía tan nerviosa?

-Entonces…-al fin Shadow rompió el silencio y ella lo agradeció- ¿para qué querías verme?

-Ah, p-pues para- respiraba rápidamente, sus pulmones eran hogueras en ese momento alcanzando temperaturas inimaginables-, darte esto…- se puso de pie, acortando la distancia entre ellos y le alargó un sobre de color marfil tamaño carta, pegado en el había una notita que rezaba:

"_Querido Shadow: Con motivo al intercambio del 14, tú me tocaste para ser mi Valentín. Te diré con toda sinceridad que de verdad no sabía que darte, pero espero y lo que hay dentro de este sobre sea de tu agrado y de tu menor molestia._

_Atte:_

_Amy Rose"_

Shadow lo tomó y lo contempló perfectamente cerrado mientras Amy regresaba a su sitio frente a él mirándolo curiosa, el erizo a sentir su mirada sobre sus actos, giró a verla y frunció el entrecejo.

-Oh, perdón- se disculpó-, si quieres me voy. Ya luego me dirás si te gustó el regalo ¿vale?

La chica se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de girar el picaporte…

-Espera- la llamaron. Amy viró sobre sus talones y lo miró.

-¿Mande?- respondió educadamente brindándole una sonrisa encantadora.

-Regresa con cuidado a casa y ni se te ocurra desviarte, Rose- el erizo se marchó a su habitación en silencio. Y ella también lo hizo. No se dijo nada más.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Decidió regresar caminando, mientras a su lado su bici rodaba sin conductor más que con el ramo de rosas de Sonic ,el girasol de Cream y su canastita llena de galletas, dulces y chocolates; en el asiento, ella se agarraba de los manubrios para llegar hasta su casa. El sol estaba por ocultarse y los finos rayos anaranjados se colaban entre las ramas de los árboles proyectando tenebrosas sombras. Ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos de todo aquello y lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Pensaba en Shadow…imaginaba en la reacción que tendría al ver el contenido del sobre y casi se echó a reír. Ya divisando su casa caminó un poco más rápido. Cuando llegó a su puerta, en lo que buscaba sus llaves, desvió la mirada hacia abajo y descubrió un pequeño bouquet de 10 rosas negras y en medio de todas una blanca, atado a él estaba una tarjetita la cual solo decía: _"Para Amy Rose" _pero no tenía remitente. La bella rosa levantó el ramo, tomó sus otros regalos e ingresó a la casa. Dejó todo en su sillón y se fue a bañar, necesitaba algo de relajación después de su atareado día.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Ya limpia y ataviada con su pijama de unicornios (sip, amo a los unicornios :3), se sentó en la sala a ver sus regalitos. Empezó por las tarjetas, las leyó todas hasta el final, la que más le dio gracia fue la de Silver, porque decía burrada y media pero con cariño; guardó todos los dulces en un calderito que tenía en la cocina y sacó el girasol de Cream a su jardín, no sin antes regarlo. Al último solo quedaron los dos ramos de rosas: uno de su amor platónico y el otro de un desconocido. El ramo de Sonic lo colocó en la mesita de su sala, y el otro que era aún más intrigante y oscuro lo llevó a su habitación. Al desenvolverlo en el papel que estaba descubrió una pequeña caja de tonalidad purpura casi al negro y otra nota que decía:

"_Para Amy Rose, mi Valentín misterioso. Atte: Shadow"_

¡Oh holly Chaos! ¡Shadow! ¡Ella había sido el Valentín de Shadow!, releyó la oración una y otra vez hasta que se acordó de la cajita. Al abrirla pudo ver un medallón de oro en forma de corazón y con la letra "A" grabada en cursiva. Su corazón volvió a latir con una fuerza anormal y creyó que saltaría de su pecho en ese momento se dio cuenta que lloraba, lloraba de felicidad pura al ver el detalle tan hermoso que el erizo le había preparado.

-Gracias, Shad-susurró al viento mientras pedía con todo fervor que su agradecimiento llegara a los oídos de aquel ser.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

Ya hace rato Rouge había llegado y lo llamó para que fuera a cenar, pero él dijo que no le apetecía. Cuando la murciélago le preguntó algo referente a Amy contestó con un "Buenas noches" cerrando así el tema.

Una vez que creyó que nadie lo molestaría se hundió en su cama y encendió la lámpara que se posaba en su mesa de noche. Volvió a leer la nota con la que había venido acompañado el sobre además del recuerdo de la eriza rosa, lo había guardado en su memoria y estaba tan fresco como la brisa de verano: ese vestido verde que hacía contraste con sus ojos y piel, encajaba divinamente en su figura esbelta; su cabello con fragancia a moras y flores silvestres, adornado en una preciosa trenza. Su rostro era apacible y con una sonrisa de ángel que le llevaba a rememorar a su María. Dejó afuera todos esos pensamientos fuera y abrió el sobre, en su interior palpó una especie de rectángulos con textura de fotografía. Sacó el contenido y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-No lo creo- balbuceó observando las imágenes.

Eran pinturas en miniaturas del tamaño de una fotografía y todas eran de María en sus mejores años: María en su décimo cumpleaños y con un enorme pastel frente a ella; María durmiendo con él mientras leían un libro; María recolectando rosas en el ARK; María riendo con él y el doctor Gerald; María abrazándolo. No podía salir de su asombro, eran imágenes reales de él y María, ni una era inventada, eran de verdad ya que él había recordado vivir todo eso al lado de esa chica. Estaba anonado, encantado, enojado y…feliz. Una sonrisa se dibujaba lentamente en sus labios mientras guardaba las pinturas en una cajita de madera con las letras MR grabadas en ella.

-Gracias, Rose.

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

**¿Qué les pareció? Le verdad salió más largo de lo que creí jajajaja xD pero bueno aquí esta, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, y de nuevo lo siento por no haberlo subido de verdad :c**

**Dejen reviews c;**


End file.
